


No Regrets

by daydreamwritings



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, Wolverine - Fandom, Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mention of alcohol, Regret, Swearing, light grinding, may be a little occ but oh well lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamwritings/pseuds/daydreamwritings
Summary: A night out with friends makes you contemplate the life you've chosen.





	

The house was quiet, the light in the kitchen casted a soft halo over the expansive area. You’d been out with a couple of childhood friends, drinking and unwinding from the overwhelming few months you had. It was nice to spend a night with them and hear about their lives and to be honest as you listened to their stories you lost yourself in the moments. You were living vicariously through them, a small part of you was envious of the fact that their sole responsibility was themselves. They had no substantial cares in the world and you remembered that that was once your life but things had changed so drastically.

These thoughts of wanting to be careless and selfish infiltrated your mind. You had shaken it off quickly, pulling it into the farthest part of your brain and just focusing on having fun with your two best friends since childhood other than your husband. 

You silently entered the two story home, gently tossed your keys into the tray on the wooden stand that stood a few feet from the front door. You were definitely buzzed—trying to balance on one foot to take off your high heeled boot was a difficult task but after about a few minutes of wobbling and mentally telling your self to get your shit together, you successfully unzipped the shoe and pulled it off. You set it aside, your right foot stung with pain as it laid flat against the cherry hardwood floor. It had been too long since you’d actually worn any heels; hightop black vans and slippers had become your staple. 

As you bent down to unzip the next shoe, a soft sigh caught your attention.You hurried up and took the boots, dropping them down to the floor next to your husband’s large steel toed boots. 

When you came into the entrance of the kitchen, the sight instantly made you smile and any thoughts of wanting your friends’ life vanished within seconds of placing your eyes on your six month old daughter being rocked to sleep by your husband. His usually styled blonde locks were mussed, a few strands sticking up in various directions. His human hand cradled her head, the entire palm covered it as he moved side to side.

He hadn’t noticed your presence just yet, he was intent on getting his baby girl to sleep and your heart swelled at the soft sounds she made. She was being a fussy one tonight, Isabelle most of the time had fallen asleep around ten at night not waking until at least four in the morning when she was hungry. Your eyes drifted to the clock that hung above the stove, it was already one in the morning, reminding you that you had stayed out later than you expected. 

The bottle he’d given your daughter was only half gone so you knew that the reason she wasn’t falling asleep was because she slept best with a full stomach. You were about to say something to make your presence known and offer some advice but then Donald grabbed the bottle from the dining room table, looking intently into her eyes, “Ya still hungry baby girl?” His deep voice asked but he knew better, he knew  _her_  better. She cooed happily and he brought the bottle to her lips and watched lovingly as she suckled at the teat, her chubby hands falling on top of his massive one. 

“You jus’ gonna stare at us all night or are ya gonna come in here?” His question startled you out of your trance.

“How long has she been up?” Not missing a beat, you walked over him.

He smiled down at his daughter before he turned his head and his baby blue eyes bore into yours. “Woke up about an hour ago, I’m sure Belle was missing ya.”

You leaned your head onto his bicep, gazing down at her, “Yea well I missed her too.” You grinned at her, prompting her to giggle, milk spilling onto the front of her onesie. 

As she finished her bottle, you could see her eyelids begin to droop before they finally closed shut and she was sleeping now.

“I’m gonna put her down.” He moved to put the empty bottle in the sink and headed out into the hallway.

You sat down on one of the chairs, waiting for him to come back down. 

Your feet ached and you vowed to stick to your reliable sneakers from now on. The lifestyle your friends had just wasn’t yours anymore and although throughout the night you were wishing you were a young twenty-something again and not a mom, the mere sight of your husband and daughter made you regret those thoughts instantly. 

This was your life and the love you felt from these two people was enough, it made your heart full and it made you happy more importantly.

The sound of a chair scraping against the tile floor brought you back to reality.

“You had a good time baby?” He sat close to you, his hand reaching down to grasp your feet and place them into his lap, the soft fabric of his sweatpants a welcoming feeling to your swollen feet. His hand kneading the pain away effortlessly.

You nodded, “But I missed you and Belle.” 

Expecting a response, you looked to him but he just stayed quiet. His mood had shifted, that much you could tell but you hadn’t known why. You didn’t push him, you wanted to give him whatever time he needed.

After a minute of silence, he spoke, “I gotta go back to work in a couple weeks Y/N.” His eyes never met yours though, they looked down to the white floor. 

You were the only one who could make him nervous, it’s been like that for years and sometimes he really hated it but then he’d finally break free of his stubbornness after a few minutes of scolding himself. Then he would pack his ego away and succumb. 

“Donnie, I knew it was going to happen sooner or later, it’s inevitable.” You knew that the type of work he did sent him a ways from home and most of the time he wasn’t able to get home until early in the morning.

He still hadn’t looked at you, so you pulled your feet off of his lap, got up from the chair and knelt down so that your palms rested on the tops of his thighs.

“How long have we been together?” Your eyes flickered to his.

His eyes slowly lifted to yours before answering, “Seven years.”

You nodded, “That’s right and I know the routine. If I had a problem with it, I wouldn’t be here right now. But I am sweetheart and I know you’re going to make sure you’re home as much as possible. I know you wanna watch that beautiful little girl grow—plus I’ll kick your ass if you don’t make good on that promise you made me.” You poked his chest, the hard muscle causing a slight pain but nothing you couldn’t handle.

He laughed, the corners of his mouth turning up into a wide grin and his gold tooth catching the light of the chandelier above you two, making it sparkle.

“I love ya, I do Y/N. You and Belle are everythin’ to me and I don’t wanna mess anythin’ up.” He reached out to your elbows, pulling you up and seating you on his lap.

He wrapped his arms around your torso, pulling you tight, your head falling to one side of his chest and you placed your hand on the other side, the wedding band and engagement ring catching your attention. 

You wanted to respond but no words came to mind that relayed the message you wanted to send to him, so you lifted your head and looked to his lips, his beautiful eyes ( you’re number one weakness when it came to your man) before leaning down and pressing a firm kiss to his soft lips. 

His mustache tickling the soft skin above your top lip, “I love you Donnie. I love our baby girl and I love this life we’ve created for ourselves.” 

He smiled so hard that the sides of his eyes crinkled, one arm held you close by the waist and the other circled your shoulder. The palm of his hand laid flat against the base of your jaw, guiding your lips down to his. His tongue darting out to the crevice of your lips, making you quickly oblige to his request, the intensity of the kiss causing you to grind your hips down onto his crotch. 

However before anything could really get started, the baby monitor on the counter roared to life with your daughter’s cries making you two separate.

And as you two walked up the staircase, your hand in his, any thoughts of wanting to have the lives your friends’ had, disappeared. 

There was nowhere else you wanted to be but here in your cozy two story home with the man you fell in love with as a teenager and the child you two made.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope ya'll like this one! let me know what you think (:


End file.
